


Tattoos like Diamonds are Forever

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura paused trying to gauge what Carmilla’s reaction would be to her next words. “I’m thinking about getting a tattoo, Carm.” and all that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos like Diamonds are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good tattoo. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I'm human, i tried to be a machine but they wouldn't let me, so spot a mistake let me know i'll do edits and such (either way just forgiving them works too). Feel free to let me know what you think. (Originally posted on Santasgotasecret.tumblr.com for ridiculousness and fun of Carmilla secret santa)

Carmilla watched as Laura’s face bunched and dropped for the fifth time in a 20 minutes span. Carmilla sat with her back to the foot board, essentially next to Laura who sat focused on her computer. Carmilla had a book opened in her lap, but she’d been barely able to read more than a paragraph before being distracted by Laura’s rapid fire facial expression. “Jeez, cutie, while I fully enjoy that bunched up face you make, I mainly prefer when I’m the cause. What’s got you all exasperated? Have you fallen into the black hole of another angsty Snape/Ron fic again?” Carmilla chuckled lightly as a blush crossed over Laura’s face. 

Laura sighed softly before a grin climbed across her features, her eyes alight with the excitement of sharing her current endeavor. “Carm. That was one time. Once. You can let it go. Besides, you know there’s some fanfiction you like too. Don’t think I didn’t notice the web history after I found the fic about us.” This time Carmilla laughed murmuring something about investigating. “Anyway. I’m just doing some research because,” Laura paused trying to gauge what Carmilla’s reaction would be to her next words. “I’m thinking about getting a tattoo, Carm.”

Carmilla’s face was taken over with a Cheshire cat grin, her eyes widening slightly at Laura’s words. “How adorably rebellious of you, cupcake. So, I’m guessing you haven’t mentioned this to dear protective dad, huh?” Laura shook her head softly, her eyes dropping from Carmilla’s face to her hands where they sat on the keyboard in front of her. Carmilla leaned forward, nudging Laura’s shoulder in an attempt to get the girl’s attention, the book in her lap completely forgotten. “So, cutie, what are you thinking of getting? Before you answer, keep in mind the number one rule of tattoos. Pick your ink carefully. So, you should avoid names, though I know you’re dying to have my name on your ass.” Carmilla winked followed by a chuckle while a blush crawled across Laura’s face rapidly. Laura sighed, still unable to bite back on the grin that was slowly taking over her features, and shook her head at Carmilla’s antics. 

“I already made an appointment, for later today, in fact. I looked at the guy’s books, he seems like a pretty well rounded artist. I just. I want to be sure of what I’m going to get.” Laura turned her attention back to the computer screen in front of her, scrolling through picture after picture. Carmilla leaned forward to see what kind of designs Laura was looking at, a smirk fixed to her features. 

Laura kept scrolling and Carmilla let out a barely contained laugh. “Butterflies? Buttercup, really? I think you’d be more original if you opted to get a cupcake or cookie.” Laura frowned, her eyes roaming over Carmilla’s features which were tinged in disbelief. “I said the rule was pick your ink carefully. Not pick something at random that every other 19 year old gets.”

Laura’s frowned, flattened in annoyance. “I’m not getting these. I’m just looking at them. I’m not going to tell you what I’m getting.” Laura stuck her tongue out before turning back to face the computer screen. “It’s going to have to be a surprise.” Carmilla grinned, as Laura’s face heated under her gaze. Laura’s eyes flitted down to the corner of the screen. “Crap. Uh, will you come with me as, you know, like, moral support?” 

Carmilla grinned wide. “What happened to ‘you don’t get to know Carmilla’ and ‘it’ll have to be a surprise’? Can’t be a surprise if I’m holding your hand for it, cupcake.” Laura harrumphed, glowering at the keyboard in front of her.

“Well. I mean. You don’t have to hold my hand, but please just come with me? You can wait in the lobby or whatever it is that tattoo parlors have.” Laura’s eyes were pleading, which was doing more than enough to tear away at Carmilla’s resolve.

“Fine, cutie. I’ll come with you. I’ll even hold your hand if it comes to that.” Carmilla stood from the bed where she sat waiting for Laura to join her. The two of them walked out the door together. 

Carmilla had been sitting in the waiting area for what felt like hours, but it had only been about 30 minutes. Laura had gone back to talk with the artist and had told her she didn’t need Carmilla to hold her hand for this. So Carmilla waited. Flipping through the art booklets, her face blank as she listened for Laura. Laura’s heart rate had sped the second the artist called her name. Carmilla was so intent on the book her lap that she almost missed it as Laura ran out the door past her.

Carmilla was up and after her in a flash. “Hey. Hey, cupcake. Wait. What happened?” Carmilla caught up with Laura, grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her to a stop. Carmilla could see Laura’s eyes, fret filled and frustrated, her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Laura’s eyes refused to meet Carmilla’s, she looked down, at the sidewalk, at Carmilla’s shoes, at the store front, anywhere but at her face. 

“I couldn’t do it. I’m a coward. I don’t even care that I lost my deposit for the appointment. I just couldn’t yet. I thought too much about it. It’s just so permanent.” Laura’s voice cracked, tears welled in her eyes as they looked up to meet Carmilla’s. “You can make fun of me. I know you’re dying to.” 

Carmilla shook her head lightly. “No sweetheart, I won’t make fun of you.” Carmilla looked around for a moment, her eyes lit when they landed on a store front. “Stay right here, cutie. I’ll be right back.” Carmilla turned to walk across the street, leaving Laura standing alone on the sidewalk swiping at her eyes to prevent any tears from escaping. A moment later Carmilla was back with a smirk plastered on her face. “We came out to get you a tattoo, so that’s what we’re going to do, sweetheart.” 

Laura’s brow furrowed, her face creased with confusion. She looked back at the tattoo shop and shook her head. “I can’t. I can-t do –” Carmilla waved a hand cutting off Laura’s comment.

Laura watched in relative silence as Carmilla pulled a piece of paperboard from her back pocket. Carmilla had her attention when she flipped the paperboard open to reveal the backing of 4 temporary tattoos. “I didn’t say we were going to go back into that shop. But you will have succeeded in the goal you set out with today.” Laura’s face flushed, a smile, full and genuine climbing over her features as Carmilla tore one of the temporary tattoos from the sheet. Carmilla smirked again. “This might hurt a little.” Carmilla tease with a wink, grabbing Laura’s arm bringing Laura’s wrist to her mouth. Laura’s face filled with confusion. “It needs water, sweetheart.” Laura nodded still fully perplexed. Carmilla kept Laura’s eyes entrapped as she stuck her tongue out and licked Laura’s wrist lightly right near her pulse point. Laura shuddered softly. Laura’s eyes followed Carmilla’s movements as she stuck the temporary tattoo face down on the wet area of Laura’s wrist before Laura could see it. 

Carmilla grinned wickedly at the wrist that was still near her mouth. “It still needs more water.” Laura’s expression grew even more bewildered. Her eyes locked with Carmilla’s as Carmilla kissed her wrist twice before her grin grew wider as she laid a wet kiss to the back of the tattoo paper before flicking her tongue across it lightly. Laura’s jaw dropped with a gasp, as she tried to control the shiver that climbed her arm from her wrist. Carmilla smirked as she felt more than watched a shiver travel through Laura. Carmilla pulled Laura’s wrist from her month, grabbing hold of her hand and entwining their fingers. Laura grinned silently at the movement. After a minute had passed, Carmilla leaned forward whispering in Laura’s ear. “Are you ready to see your tattoo, sweetheart?” Laura nodded while internally cursing the effect Carmilla was having on her. Carmilla brought her other hand to Laura’s elbow, gently sliding her fingertips down Laura’s arm until she reached the little damp paper stuck to her wrist. Carmilla grinned as she pulled the paper away gradually, revealing a small black panther on her wrist. 

Laura’s eyes widened at the picture on her wrist, a smile spreading over her face as Carmilla spoke. “Now you wear my mark, sweetheart.” Carmilla winked. “Tattoos are after all permanent.” Laura laughed noiselessly, squeezing Carmilla’s fingers between her own before pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
